


Kitty Series Extras

by phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)



Series: Kitty Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random scenes of characters from my Kitty Series. M/M - TRHP - OOC - MPEG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place in the second part of the Kitty Series- Kitty Trouble

After hours in the darkened cell he heard the opening of a door and footsteps coming closer. Severus looked up as the door opens to reveal Raymond Suarez. “It’s time for your punishment.”

Severus nodded and got up and followed him out of the dungeon and up the stairs. After a minute he asked, “What will I be doing?”

Ray smirked back at him, “You’ll see.”

Severus feels dread settle over his shoulders as he follows his fellow Death Eater up another set of stairs into a bright hallway. He wasn’t sure exactly what sort of punishment he was going to receive but it had something to do with what ever Suarez had to do. It didn’t seem like anything bad because he looked…happy with what ever job it was. Not that the same would go for Severus.

They arrived at a set of double doors and they opened up into a spacious room with a magnificent screen attached to the wall that he knew to be a television. There was a nice comfortable couch in the middle of the room with an arm chair on either side, all facing the television. The room was bright with sunlight streaming through the row of windows on the opposite side.

“Impressive isn’t it?” Suarez commented, “Nothing but the best for Harry.”

 _Harry?_ Severus looked around, _All this is for Potter?_

The room was empty at the moment and quiet, but he had a feeling it wasn’t always. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here, it didn’t seem like a place that would hold any type of punishment, if anything it looked like a place to relax.

“Okay. Start fluffing pillows.”

Severus blinked and looked at Suarez, unsure if he heard correctly, “…what?” he asked quietly.

Suarez picked up one of the multiple pillows on the couch and threw it at him, which he caught. “You heard me, start fluffing. Harry will be back here in a bit.”

“So?”

Suarez lifted a brow, “So,” he said slowly, “Harry likes his pillows fluffed. And after that you need to make sure we have enough milk in the fridge.”

Severus frowned, “I am not here to play servant to Potter, I am here for what ever my punishment is. Nothing more.”

Suarez chuckled and shook his head, “Oh Severus,” he chuckled again and looked up at him, “You kind of are.”

Severus swore he felt his heart stop and the dread he had been feeling pressed even closer. “What?”

“The Dark Lord has put you on Harry duty. You have to watch over him while our Lord is busy, meaning you have to follow him where ever he does and do whatever he says. And the fact that Harry doesn’t like you…well, you’re basically his slave.”

Severus paled and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. Surely Suarez was kidding, this had to be some kind of joke, there was no way…

Suarez nodded at the horrified look on the normally stoic man’s face. He pointed at the pillow, “Get fluffing.”

xxx

About an hour later Harry came waddling in, well rested and a blissful smile on his face.

“Hello Harry,” Ray said, “Enjoy your nap?”

“Yes,” Harry purred happily. He stopped suddenly as he spotted the man by the window, “Snape.”

Severus glared at the spawn of his enemy, “Potter.” Harry suddenly grinned evilly which made him tense up in uncertainty.

“Oh Snape~” Harry said sweetly.

“Yes?” he asked with gritted teeth.

“Get me a blanket please.”

“There’s one right there,” he said gesturing to the folded blue blanket on the couch.

“But I don’t want that one. Go get a different one.”

Snape glared at him, “Get it yourself.”

“No, you have to get it for me. I own you.”

“I don’t think so Potter. If you think-”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ray interrupted seeing that Harry was getting angry.

“Quiet. I am not like you Suarez, eagerly running around like a dog. I am here because the dark Lord told me to help you.”

“Which is to take care of Harry,” Ray pointed out.

“Yeah,” Harry chimed in, “So you have to listen to me. Now go get my blanket and get me a glass of milk while you’re up.” With that he turned away and sat down on the couch and got comfortable.

“Comfortable,” Ray asked as he sat down next to him and turned on the TV.

“Yup. Put on the cartoon channel, I think Spongebob is on.”

Severus meanwhile was trying to process what had been said. He got that he had to do what Suarez did but he didn’t actually mean what he said before, did he? But Potter had just confirmed it, he had been demoted to a baby sitter! The thought unnerved and angered him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he now had to baby sit or that fact that the person he had to watch was Potter.

Out of everything in the world he had to do Severus did not think he would be doing this. _I think I would have rather taken the Cruciatus Curse_ , he thought bitterly.

Unexpected anger suddenly swelled inside him as he watched Potter laid out on the couch, swollen with child, the Dark Lord’s child of all things. Everything he had worked for, everything he had done had been for nothing! Potter had turned right around and had done the very thing he had been trying to accomplish, keep him away from the Dark Lord.

And that was what staid his feet when Harry glanced back and saw that he was still standing there.

“Why haven’t you moved? I told you to do something.”

“I refuse to submit to a child.”

Harry glared at him, “This _child_ is now your master thanks to Tom. Now do as I say before I get angry.”

Severus stood his ground, “I did not spend years of my life to serve a boy who has others do things for him because he cannot do it himself.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, “A-Are you saying I’m fat?” he turned to Ray, “He called me fat, didn’t he?”

Ray shook his head quickly, “No, no he didn’t. That was not what he meant Harry.”

“Yes it is! He called me fat!” Harry wailed.

“You are not fat, Harry,” he said as he hugged the crying cat-boy. Ray glared at Severus from over Harry’s shoulder, “Go do what he said.”

“No,” Severus said, even though he was a little unnerved at Potter’s sudden crying.

Harry sniffed and turned to Snape, “Fine, be that way.” He closed his eyes briefly and connected to Tom.

_: Tom. Come here please. :_

_: What is it? :_

_: Snape. :_

_: Be right there. :_

Harry opened his eyes and smirked at Snape through his tears, “You are in so much trouble.”

Severus frowned in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

Ray suddenly stood up and Harry’s face brightened, “Tom!”

Severus stiffened and turned around to see the Dark Lord in the doorway. He bowed stiffly suddenly wary at the implications of him being there. _Did Potter call him? How was that possible?_

“Harry. Is there a problem?” Tom asked.

“Snape isn’t listening to me. And he called me fat!”

Tom quickly came over to Harry as he saw the tears in his eyes, “Shh. You are not fat, we had this discussion remember?” Harry nodded, “What did I say?”

“That our kitten needs room to grow.”

“And?”

Harry’s tail curled around himself and he smiled softly, “And that I’m beautiful no matter how I look.”

“That’s right,” Tom said and kissed him on the forehead. With that crisis averted he turned to Snape. “Severus? Didn’t I tell you to help Raymond?”

“Yes my Lord,” Severus said stiffly.

“Then why aren’t you doing so?”

“He said he refused to take order from a child,” Harry put in.

“Did he?” Tom asked. He suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape, “ _Crucio_.”

Severus tried to stay upright as the pain washed over him, but it became too much and he dropped to his knees. Despite the pain wracking through his body he did not scream.

Harry winced and cradled his stomach tightly as Tom held Snape under the curse. “Tom,” he whimpered and Tom released the spell.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked softly stroking his ears.

“Yeah,” Harry said and peaked over at Snape. “I think you broke him.”

“No. Severus is stronger than that,” Tom said, “Severus, get up." Slowly Snape got up and turned toward them, trying not to show the after effects he was feeling. “I know you are not happy with your punishment, but it is not meant to be enjoyable. There is a reason why I chose this type of punishment rather than cursing you to oblivion. Besides the fact that Harry vouched for you, you loath each other so I found it fitting. Now, you will listen to Harry or you will suffer the consequences. Understood?”

“Yes my Lord,” Severus said with as little emotion as possible while his mind was racing a mile a minute. _If Potter hates me so much why would he vouch for me?_ He glanced at Potter who was snuggled into the Dark Lord’s side and watching the interaction with a mixed expression of excitement and wariness. For who, he wasn’t sure. Him? Not likely.

“Good,” Tom turned to Harry and wiped the rest of his tears away, “I have to go. Behave okay.”

“Okay!” Harry said happily. Tom kissed the top of his head and left the room. He looked over at Snape who was just standing there stiffly. “Snape…Are you okay?”

Severus looked up and saw the slight worry on Potter’s face. The fact that there was worry at all put him off a little. _Why would the brat be worried about me?_ He paused briefly before straightening, “Fine,” he gritted out.

Harry regarded him for a minute before grinning, “Good now go get my milk.”

Severus glowered, yet he could do nothing to refuse. If he did the Dark Lord could come back and do who knows what to him. Though taking care of Potter was the more favorable despite the humiliation it would bring. So he went to get the damn milk that Potter wanted.

“Don’t forget my blanket. I’m cold!”

Severus sighed. Still out of all the things the Dark Lord could choose this was the worst. And it was not like he could just leave, he was tied to the wards through his mark and therefore he couldn’t leave, though the good thing was that he was able to walk freely through the manor, but only with Potter’s permission he suspected.

He got Potter’s blanket and a glass of milk that the house elves gave him and made his way back to the room where Potter was at.

“There you are. Did you get my milk?” Potter asked sitting up from his slouching position.

Severus silently placed the milk on the side table and gave him the blanket.

“Put it on me.”

“…what?” he asked. Harry grinned devilishly and pointed it at the blanket. “Do it yourself.”

“No, you have to do it ‘cause I said so.”

“Just because the Dark Lord ordered me to listen to you doesn’t mean I have to do every little thing for you.”

“No, but you have to do it anyways.”

“I don’t see you ordering around Suarez.”

“That’s because I like him.”

“Just do it Severus and sit down,” Ray said tiredly.

Severus gritted his teeth and unfolded the blanket and laid it in Potter’s lap. Then went to sit down in the arm chair.

“No!” Harry said suddenly before he sat down, “Just for your cheek you don’t get to sit there.”

“Then where,” Severus said with gritted teeth.

Harry pointed to the floor.

_You’re kidding me!_

“Sit!” Severus took a deep breath and slowly sat down on the floor.

_This is going to be a long punishment._


	2. The Secret Stash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found these last few chapters that I started in a folder I had forgotten about, so I finished them up and here they are.
> 
> This one is set in the Kitty Series when Harry was pregnant in Kitty Trouble.

Harry lay back in his nest and gazed around at the books around him. He really had to congratulate himself on the awesome place he had found, it was way better than the closet. There was so much room here and it was secluded so no one could find him.

He idly shifted things around to make more room and found Tom's shirt. He grinned slightly and buried his face in it, breathing in Tom's scent. _Tom always smells so good_ , he thought as he clutched the shirt close. Harry had two or three of Tom's shirts so that he could always have Tom close to him. But now that he was so close to his due date he had to tell Tom about it, which he didn't like. Harry didn't really know why but he thought it had to do with the whole privacy thing; cats were private and secretive creatures so obviously it had been passed on. The good thing that came out of telling Tom was that sometimes he would come and spend time with him in his nest so now Tom's scent was all over the place.

Harry purred happily as his nest cradled him and Tom's scent surrounded him. It was almost like Tom was there holding him. _Too bad Tom's in a meeting_ , he thought and gently stroked his protruding stomach. "You miss daddy kittens? Me too. I can't wait for you two to come out so we can finally meet you. I'll be the best mother ever and Tom will be the best daddy too.

"Daddy is a little nervous because he doesn't know anything about being a father, but he'll be okay. He'll be perfect because that is how he is. Everything he does has to be perfect." Harry gazed around at all the books above him. "Daddy has done a ton of research on how to take care of kids, you should have seen the pile of books he brought home," he giggled and hugged his tummy. "They'll be added to his collection in here. Your daddy is so smart; you should see all these books he has. I swear he has all the books in the world in here on every topic and I mean every topic."

Harry lay there staring at the ceiling. _God, I'm horny_ , he thought suddenly. He hated how random his body was. One minute he could be a crying mess and the next he would have an erection stiffer than his wand. _It couldn't have happened at a worse time. Tom's not here to help me...oh well, I'll have to do it myself._

"I think I need some inspiration first," he said to himself and got up. He walked down a few rows to the other side of the room and down an aisle. Harry hadn't been kidding when he said Tom had books on everything. He had been surprised to find a stash of porn hidden in the shelves during one of his many exploits around the library. 

There were magazines that were outdated yet still good, of both varieties. It was obviously during a time when Tom had been exploring his sexuality because there were two or three magazines with women but most of them were of men. And there were books, God the books! Harry had never seen anything so explicit and graphic in his life and most of them were written by witches and wizards. Who knew that wizard kind could be so dirty! There was also a copy of the Kama Sutra...for men! Harry had no idea how men could even get into those kinds of positions, but it was fun trying to imagine it.

Harry found himself amongst these shelves often when Tom was busy; it was good material for the imagination. So here he was amongst the shelves, 9 months pregnant and picking out a porn magazine and a graphic book to bring back to his nest. 

After finding a few he took them back and made himself comfortable in his nest. Picking his ears up, he listened to make sure no one was there before kicking off his pants and cracking open one of the books. So immersed in stroking himself and flipping through the pages at the various positions, he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to his hiding place.

It wasn't until he felt warm hands sliding up his thighs that he jerked in surprise and the book slipped out of his hands to find Tom staring at him with a devilish look on his face.

"Find something interesting?"

"N-No..."

"Oh, really? I must be mistaken then," Tom said, sliding a few fingers lightly against his length.

Harry purred and covered his face with the book, hiding his embarrassment, yet it also revealed the title of the book he was reading. "Not fair," he mewed, arching into Tom's touch.

"What's not fair?"

Harry pulled the book down and glared at him. He placed the book aside and reached for him, which Tom complied and came forward to give Harry a few kisses. "Mean," Harry murmured.

"Want me to help?"

"Yes, please."

Tom chuckled and slid himself up behind Harry so he was holding him against him. "What shall we do then?" he asked, picking up the abandoned book.

"I can't do any of those! I'm too fat," Harry exclaimed, but his tail coiled in excitement.

"Not that we can't try," Tom whispered into his ear, idly flipping through the pages and coming to stop on a section that enabled the submissive partner to be on his side. "We may have to improvise a little," Tom said, his hand resting on Harry's protruding stomach where his twins lay.

"Won't anyone hear us?" Harry mewled as Tom positioned him on his side so he was comfortable.

"I sent everyone off and Severus and Ray are not here, so it's just us," Tom said conversationally as he slid slick fingers into Harry.

"Oh," Harry panted arching into the fingers that were scissoring him open, his tail whipping back and forth in anticipation.

"How about this one," Tom said pointing to a Side-by-Side position in the book. The illustration like all wizarding books, moved, showing two men one behind the other with the submissive partner's leg in the air as his partner penetrated him from behind. 

"I-I think I can do that," Harry purred and his ears picked up the sound of Tom's zipper and he tensed in excitement.

"Ready," Tom murmured into the fuzzy ear, lightly biting it.

"Yes," Harry pleaded.

"Okay." Tom palmed his full erection making sure it was coated and gently lifted Harry's leg as far as was comfortable for him and, finding his entrance, eased inside. Harry let out a long mewling whine as he slid in the tightened passage. "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm okay," Harry panted, clutching one of the blankets in his fingers. He felt Tom slide his hand over the base of his tail and he arched into the touch.

"I'm moving," Tom warned and started a slow pace as he held Harry's leg up, bent at the knee and thrusting upward into him.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Harry moaned as his prostate was hit with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm coming already, it didn't help that he had already been far enough when Tom found him. "T-Tom! I'm coming, coming!"

Tom braced himself against the floor and started thrusting faster upward as Harry's insistent mews reached him, reaching around to take hold of Harry's leaking erection. "Go ahead, kitten, come for me."

Harry curled his tail around the arm that was pumping him and let himself feel Tom sliding in and out of him at the right angle, hitting that spot over and over...all at once he felt a rush of heat and came, crying out Tom's name. Tom stilled behind him as he moaned into Harry's neck, then placed kisses all over.

"Okay?" Tom finally asked after a moment.

"Mmm hmm," Harry said stretching his leg out and pulling it back down as Tom let go and pulled out. With a flick of the wrist, their mess was cleaned up and he helped Harry put his pants back on and settled him against his chest.

Harry purred as he curled into Tom's arms happily content. "We are going to have to try these other ones when you're able."

"Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How'd you like it? But wait there's more...
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	3. Clean Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one!
> 
> This one is set in Kitty Paradise of the Kitty Series, sometime after Harry had his kittens.

Harry pouted, arms crossed and refused to look at the man before him.

"Harry..." Tom warned.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but you don't have any need for all of this anymore," Tom said gesturing to all the various pieces of clothing and blankets he had collected over the past months.

Now that the twins had been born, Harry's nest of odds and ends needed to be dispersed. He had left it alone for a few months, but it was now time for him to return everything. Yet Harry was proving to be very uncooperative.

"But I need it," Harry whined, nuzzling into the comfort of his nest, his kittens crawling around him playfully.

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"Harry. People are waiting to have their stuff back, you've held onto it long enough." Harry said nothing to this, only pulled one of Tom's shirts to him and pressed his face into it. "Plus, I do need my shirts back."

Harry mewed and lowered his ears in defeat. He loved his nest, it was where he was most comfortable, it was where his kittens were born, but now that they were here, he didn't feel as protective of his nest as he once did. It was just...there were so many happy memories in this place, but he knew Tom was right. He had stolen all these items from their owners and he needed to return them.

"Make sure everything is clean before you return it, and apologize, okay?" Tom said.

"Okay," Harry agreed softly.

"Okay then," Tom said sliding his hand into Harry's hair to tousle his ears. "I have to go. Make sure you get it done." He petted each of his kittens and left the library.

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back, looking at all the stuff he had collected. He knew he would eventually have to clean up, but it didn't stop him from nicking more stuff. He hoped he could remember where he got it all from. "I guess I should get started then," he said to his kittens. He picked up Felix, who was resting on his chest and grabbed Raja who had been tugging on his ears and put them into their basket and started to clean up.

xxx

"Oh! Oh! Go left, left!!"

"Shut up, I am going left!" Rodolphus snapped at his brother, swerving the controller in his hand to the left. 

"It's right there! Get it, get it!" Rabastan pointed.

As they continued playing, Harry came into the playroom carrying his kitten basket along with a few pillows and blankets and stood there. Rabastan noticed him there and nudged his brother who paused the game.

"'Sup Harry."

Harry stood there a moment before coming forward, shifting the kitten basket, and handed each of them a pillow, blanket and a robe. "Here."

"Hey. I've been looking for this," Rodolphus exclaimed picking up his missing robe.

"I'm sorry for taking it," Harry said remorsefully, his tail curled around his leg.

"It's no problem," Rodolphus said.

"Yeah," Rabastan agreed, "No biggie. Thanks for bringing it back."

Harry smiled, relieved, "You're welcome."

"Wanna play?" Rabastan asked holding up a controller.

Harry swayed side to side in indecision, wanting to play, but also have to give back everything. Harry sighed, "I can't..."

"More deliveries to make?" Rodolphus asked.

"So much," Harry grinned, took his basket and left.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged and went back to their game.

xxx

"Ray!"

Ray turned to see Harry coming out of Goyle's room holding a stack of blankets and robes, one of which he recognized. "Is that mine?"

Harry blushed and looked down, "Yeah..."

"The Dark Lord making you clean out your nest?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to eventually. I didn't even know there was so much until now."

"Well," Ray said taking his things, "I'm sure everyone will appreciate having their stuff back."

"I guess so. I didn't mean to take it, it just...happened."

"It must have been a cat thing."

"Must have been," Harry agreed.

"Need any help?"

"No, I should do it. I took it, so I should give it back."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks."

xxx

The rest of the day, Tom's followers got a surprise visit from Harry with a return of their missing items and an apology. Despite it being missing for so long, no one was mad at Harry for taking it. Eventually, there was nothing left but an empty spot in the corner of the library which was where Tom found Harry and the twins when he was done with work.

"Hey. I thought you would be here."

"Here I am," Harry replied looking up at him from the floor.

"You finished?"

"Yeah...It's so empty now," Harry said, his ears flat on his head as he ran his hand over the bare floor.

"I know," Tom said, reaching down to un-stick Raja from his pant leg and sat down next to Harry against the wall, "but it was time."

"Yeah..." Harry said again and leaned against Tom's arm, seeking comfort.

"Was everyone glad to have their stuff back?" Tom asked resuming Harry's ear petting.

Harry nodded and giggled, "Some didn't even know it was gone."

"Really?"

"Yup. I could have kept it."

"No," Tom said firmly.

"Awww. Why not?"

"You don't need it."

"The kittens need it," Harry said picking up Felix and nuzzling him affectionately.

"They have more than enough blankets. And," Tom added seeing Harry about to argue, "If they need anything we can buy it for them. They will want for nothing."

Harry thought about it, "I guess not. They don't need hand me downs."

"No, they do not," Tom agreed.

"Not like we did," Harry added softly, reaching over to Tom's lap to scratch Raja behind the ears.

"No."

"Isn't that nice, Felix. Daddy's going to take good care of us," Harry said holding the soft black kitten to his face where he gave him little scratchy kisses.

"So can I have my library back?" Tom asked has he watched Harry raise Felix up in the air cooing at him.

"I guess so," Harry said pulling Felix close to him and grinning sheepishly he pulled out some clothing from behind him. "You can have these back too."

"Are those my shirts?"

"He he."

"What am I going to do with you?" Tom asked exasperatedly.

Harry only smiled sweetly at him.

xxx

"Hey. Still at it?" Patterson asked as he walked into the game room.

"I can't beat it!" Rodolphus whined throwing his arms up in the air. "Stupid game."

"I think only Harry has been passed this part," Rabastan commented.

"Should ask him then," Patterson said.

"Ask who what?" Avery asked coming in join them.

"Harry. They can't get past this part."

"Ah. Speaking of Harry. Did anyone else get blanket's from him."

"Yup," Rabastan said gesturing to the pile he was laying on.

"I got my comforter back too," Ray said.

"Okay. I wasn't the only one then."

"No, The Dark Lord made Harry clean out his nest," Ray explained.

"Ah. That explains it," Avery agreed. "I had forgotten all about it, really, until he gave it back."

"Me too," Rodolphus said, "But I just had the house elves get me new pillows."

"I was looking for my robe though, I thought I lost it somewhere," Rabastan added.

"You had your robe taken?" Avery asked.

"Yup."

"Me too," Rodolphus said.

"Same here," Ray put in.

"I didn't," Avery said.

"One of my shoes was missing," Patterson said, "Harry gave it back."

"A shoe?"

"Yup." 

"A few of the guys I spoke to didn't have any clothing taken, just pillows and blankets," Ray said.

"I wonder why?" Rodolphus said.

"They only people who had personal things taken were me, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Patterson, Lucius, Severus, the healer Albert had something taken too and of course the Dark Lord," Ray said after some thought.

"Maybe it's a scent thing," Patterson said.

"Ah, that makes sense. He wanted the people he's close to with him in his nest," Ray said, "Obviously he had more things from the Dark Lord, but he had some of us too. To protect him...I guess."

"Oh..." Avery said dejectedly.

"Don't think too much about it," Rabastan said slapping him on the back hard, "There's always next time."

"Next time?"

"Come on. Harry's a cat and the Dark Lord and him screw like bunnies. There's no way two is the limit."

"True," Ray agreed.

"Then I will give him one of my shirts personally when the time comes," Avery said.

"I think it would be best to just let him find it, he gets all secretive," Patterson put in.

"Geez, this house is going to be full of kittens," Rodolphus complained.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know someone wanted a chapter when Harry returned all the stuff he borrowed, I don't remember who, but if you are out there...I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Potion Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter that I have. Harry helps Tom to remake his potions. Set somewhere in the Kitty Series in Kitty Love when Harry was just settling in.
> 
> I know this one is based off of a review I got where someone wanted Harry to have smexy time against the wall. So here you go!

Harry wandered around the halls of Riddle Manor looking everywhere for Tom, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He couldn't ask Tom's followers because they were wary of him and uncertain on how they should treat him since they used to try and kill him. Harry mostly ignored them and they him.

Yet they couldn't exactly ignore him when he was sitting in the middle of the hallway with his tail coiled around him looking sad.

"Potter...?"

"What?" Harry responded, voice muffled by his knees.

"Um...Are you okay?"

Harry looked up at the uncertain Death Eater he didn't know the name of. "I can't find Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yes. Tom."

The Death Eater paused confused to who 'Tom' was, but it dawned on him, "You mean the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Harry repeated, "Tom."

"Oh, right...I think he's down in the lab."

"Lab?" Harry perked up, "Where?"

"Just off the entrance way. To the left!" the Death Eater yelled after him as Harry took off.

"Thanks!" Harry called back and was gone.

xxx

As the Death Eater said, Harry found the lab with Tom inside working on several different potions at once. Harry snuck in behind him and wrapped his arms around Tom's middle, "Boo!"

"Hello Harry," Tom said not fazed.

Harry pouted and nuzzled his face in the middle of Tom's back."I found you."

"Were you looking for me?"

Harry nodded. "What are you doing?" he asked leaning onto Tom's work table to look into one of the bubbling cauldrons.

"Re-making some potions."

"Re-making?" Harry questioned, looking into another cauldron and inhaling it, but it made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"Yes," Tom said continuing in his stirring, "The last batch seems to have been in an accident."

Harry lowered his ears guiltily, "You mean the ones I broke?" Tom hummed his agreement and Harry leaned against his arm, nuzzling it. "Sorry," he mewed.

"It's okay. It keeps me busy," Tom replied and scratched Harry behind the ears, "Besides, that little mishap turned you back."

"Can I help?" he asked eagerly as he purred.

"It's alright. You don't have to."

"But I do want to. I broke them."

"Like I said, it was an accident."

"I still want to help!"

Tom sighed and looked to Harry's hopeful face and caved. "Okay. Here," he said placing some ingredients and a knife in front of him," Cut these. 1/4 inch thick."

"Okay!" Harry said brightly and set to work.

With Harry suitable distracted, Tom was able to focus on his work, plus with Harry helping, it was going a lot faster, or it would if he didn't keep getting distracted. Harry kept asking him questions on what to do next, what the potion was for, how long it would take and so on. And when Harry was quiet his tail would swing back and forth as he worked, drawing Tom's attention to Harry's pert little backside. The more it swung the more Tom wanted to take Harry over his workstation.

"Tom, I finished. Now what?"

"What?" Tom asked distractedly.

"Now what?"

"That's it," Tom said focusing on the potion in front of him.

"That's it? No more?"

"Yes. I thought you didn't like potions," Tom said seeing Harry's dejected look.

"I do, I just don't like Snape. You make it fun."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I actually understand what I am doing." Harry waited a beat, then asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Now we just wait for it to finish."

"Ohhh," Harry said and stared into a cauldron as if he could make it finish faster. "Do I stir it?"

"No, that one has to sit."

"Okay. This one too?" He asked scooting over to the next cauldron on its burner.

"That one too," Tom responded watching the tail coil in on itself then spring loose.

Harry turned to look at Tom and saw him watching him with a heated look in his eyes. "W-what?"

"Nothing," Tom said but didn't look away.

"Is there something on my butt?"

"Yes."

Harry ran his hands over his backside thinking he sat on something, "I don't feel anything."

"Let me see," Tom said as he finished his stirring and came over to slide his hands firmly over Harry's butt.

Harry stiffened and blushed as Tom's hands roamed over him, "There's nothing there, is there?" he accused him, especially with Tom squeezing the way he was. "My tail doesn't count," he added as Tom's hand curled around it.

"Doesn't it?"

"No," Harry mewed, "I thought you had your potions to make."

"I did, we just finished, remember? I'm just waiting. Besides, you aren't helping."

"But...you said I was helping..." Harry purred as Tom started caressing the base of his tail.

"You were, with the work, but you were distracting me."

"I was?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Yes, very much so."

Harry arched back against Tom and rubbed against Tom's growing erection he could feel past their clothing. "Tom," he mewed helplessly.

"You are driving me crazy," Tom said snaking his arm around him and swiftly removing Harry's pants.

"I don't mean to," Harry whimpered as Tom's fingers slid into him and started to prepare him.

"I know you don't," Tom said as he moved his fingers to make Harry arch back into him, "That's what makes it worse. You come in here, swinging your tail and batting those green eyes of yours-"

"I don't bat my eyes!" Harry exclaimed and then cried out as Tom's fingers slid against the bundle of nerves inside him. "Y-You're being unfair."

"How so?"

"I have no control over how my body acts. It's just the way I a-ah-m," Harry mewled and pushed back on the fingers inside him. "Tom," he whined.

"I know, I know," Tom whispered into his ear and pulled his fingers away.

Harry mewed softly at the loss of contact and turned around to see Tom pulling himself out of his pants and he eagerly took a hold of the warm flesh, bringing him to a fuller erection. "Will your potions be okay?"

"They'll be fine," Tom said and lifted Harry up and moved him over to press him against the wall.

"Ah! Cold!" Harry said and clung to Tom's shoulders as his exposed skin touched the wall.

"It'll warm up," Tom whispered into Harry's ear and slowly pushed into him.

Harry purred as Tom slid up into him and wrapped his tail around one of the wrists that were holding him up. "More."

"Are you holding on to me?"

"I'm holding," Harry confirmed as he tightened his arms around Tom's neck

"Okay," Tom said and shifting him lower, slid the rest of his length in so he was fully sheathed. "You're so tight," Tom murmured into Harry's neck. 

"A-Am I?"

 **-Yessss-** Tom hissed making Harry shiver.

"Don't drop me."

"I won't," Tom chuckled and began to move.

The laboratory was full of sounds of panting and the slapping of skin as Tom continued to pound into Harry with Harry's encouragement. "F-Feels so good, ah, inside. I can feel you. Oh! T-There."

"Right here?" Tom panted as he angled and hit Harry's sweet spot.

"Ah! Yes! There," Harry gasped, holding Tom tight as Tom continued to move in and out of him, "Right there. Oh, Tom. Faster." Tom complied, shifting Harry up slightly to get a better grip on Harry's legs. "I'm slipping. I'm slipping!"

"No, I've got you," Tom said, pulling him off the wall so he was holding Harry up on his own and bouncing him up and down on his cock.

"Oh! Ooooh!" Harry purred, his eyes rolling up in pure ecstasy as Tom used his own momentum to create that delicious friction. All too soon that familiar heat pooled inside him and he came loudly, Tom following just after.

"That was good," Harry purred as he clung to Tom, his breathing slowing to normal.

"Just good?"

Harry giggled and nuzzled his neck, "Very good."

"That's better."

Harry smiled happily and held on to him, happy as could be. He glanced at the work table and gasped. "Tom, your potion!"

Tom turned quickly to see one of the cauldrons bubbling over, "Shit!" Tom cursed and lowered Harry to the floor and withdrawing himself from him to go over to his work table to turn off the burner. As it cooled, Tom looked into the mess inside. "I am going to have to do this one over... again."

"Not my fault this time," Harry said, from the floor, his legs not able to hold him up.

"I know," Tom said and looked at Harry's disheveled appearance, "But it was worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. That is all I have of the Kitty Series. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you continue to read my works!
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, hopefully I'll have more up soon. If you have any thing that you would like to see from the Kitty Series you can leave a comment and tell me and I will try to come up with something for you guys.


End file.
